The Hybrid
The Hybrid is the second episode of the third season of and the forty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary THE NEW ORDER — Klaus puts a plan in motion that will give him even more power, but even with the unwilling participation of Werewolf Ray Sutton, things don’t go exactly as Klaus had planned. Damon and Alaric reluctantly go along with Elena’s new strategy to find Stefan, leading Damon into a dangerous fight with an unexpected enemy. Jeremy turns to Matt for help as he continues to try to understand what the Ghost's from his past want from him. Unaware that Caroline is in need of his help, Tyler faces an emotional confrontation with his mother. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Malese Jow as Anna (ghost) * David Gallagher as Ray Sutton * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (ghost) Guest Cast * Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes Co-Starring * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Jason Mac as Derek * April Billingsley as Paige * Kelly Sutton as Anchor Woman Trivia *Antagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson. *This is the episode where Jeremy first tells someone (Matt) about his medium abilities since being resurrected by Bonnie. *This is the first episode this season that Caroline has the least amount of screen time of all the main characters. *This episode marks the first appearance of Bill Forbes, Caroline's father. *Bonnie and Katherine do not appear in this episode. *It is unclear who the werewolf is that Damon, Elena and Alaric confront while trying to escape off of the mountain. **It is unlikely that it is Ray Sutton since he appears a short time later fully clothed. ***Also, the wolf did not appear to be suffering from the same physical deterioration as Ray. * This episode marks the first time Elena reveals that she is unsure about the status of her and Damon's relationship. * Carol Lockwood finds out about the existence of werewolves and that the Lockwood Family is a family of werewolves when she witnesses Tyler's transformation into a werewolf firsthand. ** Tyler purposely forced her to watch his transformation to convince her to protect Caroline from harm for being a vampire. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Alaric's Apartment **Lockwood Mansion **Mystic Grill **Donovan House **Gilbert House **Woods ***The Lockwood Cellar *Tennessee **Smoky Mountains Body Count * Ray - heart extraction, killed by Stefan. * Paige's Pack - heart extraction, broken neck, killed by Stefan and Klaus. Continuity *Ray Sutton was first seen in The Birthday. *Alaric's apartment was last seen in As I Lay Dying. *This is the second episode this season to end with Caroline in the final scene. The first was The Birthday. *Klaus mentions the sacrifice ritual, which happened in The Sun Also Rises. *Elena mentions the time when Damon was drunk in her room in The Return. *Mason Lockwood was mentioned by Tyler. He was last seen in Plan B (killed by Damon) and By the Light of the Moon (in a video). *Andie Star's death has been mentioned. She was killed by Stefan's compulsion in The Birthday. *Klaus mentions Jules (the werewolf) and Jenna (the vampire). They were both killed by him in The Sun Also Rises. *Jeremy mentions Bonnie's part in bringing him back to life to Matt, which happened in As I Lay Dying. *John Gilbert's ring makes its appearance in this episode. It was last seen in As I Lay Dying. *John Gilbert was mentioned by Alaric. He was last seen in The Sun Also Rises. *Damon mentions Elena's near-death experience from Klaus' sacrifice ritual which happened in The Sun Also Rises. *Tyler admits that he is a werewolf to his mother Carol in this episode. He triggered his werewolf gene in Masquerade. Cultural References *Bill Forbes is played by Jack Coleman, the same actor that played the man in horn-rimmed glasses in , , who also has a blond daughter with a scary secret. *A major plot of the movie series deals with the war between vampires and werewolves, and the creation of potential hybrids of both species. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.52 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.58 million less than the previous episode. Quotes :Damon: "Just can't stay away, can you?" '' :'Elena: "You've been dodging my calls." :Damon: ''"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake-girlfriend and all." '' :Elena: "Why didn't you tell me?" :Damon: "Happy birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" ---- :Elena: "How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" :Alaric: "You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" :Elena: "We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now." :Alaric: "Yeah, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs. A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." ---- :Elena: "You're better at it than you think, you know?" :Alaric: "Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" :Elena: "You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of good for each other." :Alaric: ''"I'm keeping the ring, then." '' ---- :Damon: (to a werewolf) "Here doggy, doggy." ---- :Elena: "Are you okay? Did you...?" :Damon: "Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." :Elena: "Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" :Damon': ''"I'll give you ten seconds. Nine, eight..." (He catches her and pushes her toward the car) "Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Screencaps= 302VampireDiaries0007.jpg 302VampireDiaries0014.jpg 302VampireDiaries0022.jpg 302VampireDiaries0034.jpg 302VampireDiaries0042.jpg 302VampireDiaries0267.jpg 302VampireDiaries0309.jpg 302VampireDiaries0315.jpg 302VampireDiaries0320.jpg 302VampireDiaries0347.jpg 302VampireDiaries0482.jpg 302VampireDiaries0514.jpg 302VampireDiaries0575.jpg 302VampireDiaries0598.jpg 302VampireDiaries0611.jpg 302VampireDiaries0630.jpg 302VampireDiaries0632.jpg 302VampireDiaries0645.jpg 302VampireDiaries0646.jpg 302VampireDiaries0647.jpg 302VampireDiaries0648.jpg 302VampireDiaries0652.jpg 302VampireDiaries0753.jpg 302VampireDiaries0763.jpg 302VampireDiaries0767.jpg 302VampireDiaries0769.jpg 302VampireDiaries0770.jpg 302VampireDiaries0772.jpg 302VampireDiaries0783.jpg 302VampireDiaries0789.jpg 302VampireDiaries0793.jpg 302VampireDiaries0943.jpg 302VampireDiaries0946.jpg 302VampireDiaries0953.jpg 302VampireDiaries0956.jpg 302VampireDiaries0963.jpg 302VampireDiaries0965.jpg 302VampireDiaries0980.jpg 302VampireDiaries0982.jpg 302VampireDiaries0985.jpg 302VampireDiaries0988.jpg 302VampireDiaries0997.jpg 302VampireDiaries1005.jpg 302VampireDiaries1013.jpg 302VampireDiaries1027.jpg 302VampireDiaries1028.jpg 302VampireDiaries1043.jpg 302VampireDiaries1044.jpg 302VampireDiaries1059.jpg 302VampireDiaries1083.jpg 302VampireDiaries1117.jpg 302VampireDiaries1121.jpg 302VampireDiaries1307.jpg 302VampireDiaries1314.jpg 302VampireDiaries1317.jpg 302VampireDiaries1323.jpg 302VampireDiaries1326.jpg 302VampireDiaries1337.jpg 302VampireDiaries1353.jpg 302VampireDiaries1358.jpg 302VampireDiaries1363.jpg 302VampireDiaries1378.jpg 302VampireDiaries1409.jpg 302VampireDiaries1411.jpg 302VampireDiaries1429.jpg 302VampireDiaries1554.jpg 302VampireDiaries1558.jpg 302VampireDiaries1564.jpg 302VampireDiaries1576.jpg 302VampireDiaries1601.jpg 302VampireDiaries1617.jpg 302VampireDiaries1621.jpg 302VampireDiaries1628.jpg 302VampireDiaries1630.jpg 302VampireDiaries1633.jpg 302VampireDiaries1643.jpg 302VampireDiaries1644.jpg 302VampireDiaries1648.jpg 302VampireDiaries1651.jpg 302VampireDiaries1653.jpg 302VampireDiaries1654.jpg |-|Promotional= Hybridlqimage.jpg 004 595.jpg Tvdelenadamonlake.jpg Th6.jpg Th5.jpg Th4.jpg Th2.jpg 011 ELENA.jpg Capture.PNG Jwbc-500x333.jpg|Behind the Scenes |-|Behind the scene= See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Full moon episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three